Gruaja më e bukur në botë
Gruaja më e bukur në botë Agim Bacelli, SHBA Panteoni i bukurisë femrore të shekullit XX nxori në pah disa gra të bukura që asnjë shekull pasardhës nuk ka për ta zbehur bukurinë e tyre Ato janë bërë simbol i bukurisë femërore dhe emrat e tyre qëndrojnë më lart se bukuroshet e shpallura nëpër sallone bukurie dhe konkurse kombëtare dhe ndërkombëtare. Nuk ka patur mashkull që i ka parë e të mos ketë ëndërruar për gra të tilla si Ava Gardner, Grace Kelly, Elizabeth Taylor, Greta Gabro, etj. Por nga të gjithë gratë e bukura të botës në shekullin XX, thuhej se njëra ka qenë më e bukura, e cila nuk ishte aktore hollivudiane, modele, apo një grua publike e njohur nga e gjithë bota. Ajo ishte një princeshë dhe njëkohësisht një mbretëreshë fanatike që do ta kishte për turp ta shpallnin gruan më të bukur në botë. Emri i saj është Fawzia (Fevzia) Fuat Ali ose e njohur ndryshe edhe si Fevzia Fuat Shirin. Princeshë Fevzia ishte bija më e madhe e Mbretit Fuat të Egjiptit, i pari mbret egjiptian i kohëve moderne, ajo është e njohur edhe si motra më e madhe e fatkeqit mbretit Faruk, të cilin shqiptarët e kanë dëgjuar më të shumti, pasi ai i dha strehë mbretit Zog të Shqipërisë pas arratisjes së tij nga Shqipëria në prill të ’39. Para se të flasim për Fevzien e bukur, le te themi dy fjalë për familjen e saj mbretërore dhe origjinën e tyre të pamohueshme shqiptare. Background i Familjes së Fevzies Tashmë është e njohur që Familja Mbretërore Egjiptiane ishte një familje shqiptare e mbetur atje që nga koha e themeluesit të Egjiptit modern nga gjenerali shqiptar, i madhi Mehmet Ali me origjinë nga Zëmblaku i Korçës (jo nga Pojani siç flitet), i dërguar në Egjipt nga Sulltani turk për të shtypur rebelimin Mamluk (Mamluk në arabisht do të thotë i huaj ose edhe i bardhë) pas tërheqjes së ushtrisë së Napolen Bonopartit. Mehmet Ali shkoi në Egjipt në vitin 1805 në krye të një ushtrie turke të udhëhequr nga një bërthamë ushtarësh shqiptarë prej 6000 trupash, të përzgjedhur nga vetë Mehmet Ali. Ai i nënshtroi mamlukët me luftë dhe me dredhi dhe vendosi në Egjipt dinastinë e tij. Dinastia Sundimi i Mehmet Ali Shqiptarit në Egjypt pasqyrohet me hollësi sipas dokumentave të shumta të lëna nga personalitete të ndryshme botërore të asaj kohe. Por merita me madhe për trashëgimin e emrit shqiptar është e vetë Mehmet Aliut, i cili nuk dinte të fliste asnjë gjuhë tjetër përveç shqipes dhe që shpesh thoshte me mburrje se ishte një shqiptar e bir shqiptari e që mundohej të bëhej një egjiptian (arab) i mirë. Ai filloi të mësojë turqisht dhe arabisht në moshën 45 vjeçe, po në këtë moshë filloi të mësoi edhe të shkruante për herë të parë në jetën e tij, pasi shqipja nuk ishte gjuhë e shkruar. Duhet përmendur këtu që Mehmet Ali nuk e orientoi Egjiptin drejt Lindjes dhe Portës së Lartë, nga e cila varej, por drejt Perëndimit dhe veçanërisht drejt Francës dhe Anglisë ku edhe i shkolloi fëmijët e tij. Fevzia ishte stërmbesa e tij, vajza e Fuatit, i cili ishte bir i Ismailit, djalë i Ibrahim Pashës. Gjyshi i saj, Ismaili në vitin 1867 vendosi titullin e lartë Khedive në mbretërinë egjiptiane, titull i cili ngeli deri në vitin 1914 kur i biri i tij dhe babai i Fevzies e shpalli veten mbret dhe shkëputi të gjitha lidhjet me Perandorinë Turke tashmë të shkatërruar. Pas 1917 do të quhej sulltan dhe pas vitit 1923 ai do të shpallej përsëri mbret. Ndërtimi i Egjiptit modern Egjipti do të fillonte të bëhej modern me ndërtesa të bukura dhe me një infrastrukturë moderne, është vepër kryesisht e Ismailit, po ashtu edhe me hedhjen e bazës për ndërtimin e Kanalit të Suezit, të cilin do ta përfundonte i biri Fuat së bashku me vëllanë Said, emrin e të cilit do të merrte dhe Porti Said. Një nga veprat e tij më të bukura është shndërrimi i ishullit të shkretë në derdhje të lumit Nil, në një Parajsë Tokësore. Sot atje është qendra më e madhe kulturore dhe artistike e Egjiptit dhe mban një emër shqiptar, për të cilin do të shkruaj një herë tjetër. Do të ishte Mbreti Ismail ai, që do ta transformonte Egjiptin në një nga vendet më kozmopolite dhe do të hapte rrugën e modernizimit. I edukuar në Paris dhe Vienë, njohës i shkëlqyer i një numër gjuhësh europiane, megjithëse në kokë mbante fesin tradicional turk, ai admironte Europën. Dhe u përpoq që, gjatë sundimit të tij, Egjipti të rivalizonte oborret mbretërore më të fuqishme të Europës. Gjatë regjimit të tij, kolonia e shqiptarëve në Egjipt, apo siç njihej, “Shqiptarët e Misirit”, njohu një rritje të madhe. Shqiptarët ishin vendosur kryesisht në Kajro dhe Aleksandri dhe zinin poste kyçe në administratën dhe ushtrinë egjiptiane. Më poshtë keni të gjithë portretet e sundimtarëve të Egjiptit që nga 1805 deri në vitin 1953, të gjithë me origjinë shqiptare. Fundi i Dinastisë Kjo dinasti qeverisi në Egjipt për 147 vjet, deri në vitin 1952 kur Mbreti Fark u përzu nga Egjipti nëpërmjet një puçi ushtarak të udhëhequr nga gjeneralët Muhammad Naguib dhe Jamal Abd An-Nasser, të cilët instaluan me dhunë qeveritë e tyre në Egjipt që nga 18 qershori i vitit 1953. Këtu përfundoi njëherë e përgjithmonë Dinastia Shqiptare e Egjiptit. Pasardhësit e Dinsatisë Shqiptare të Egjiptit sot jetojnë në Zvicër. Fuati I, Babai i Fevzijes Nga martesa e dytë e Sulltan Fuatit, (më 1917 e shpalli veten sullatan të Egjiptit), me zonjën Nazli Sabri (1894-1978) në 26 maj 1919 në Bostan Sarai, do të lindte vajza më e bukur e Egjiptit dhe e botës, Fevzia, (kjo sipas thënieve të gjithë atyre që e kishin parë). E ëma e Fevzijes ishte bijë e Abdu’r-Rahim Pasha Sabri, ish Ministër i Bujqësisë dhe kryebashkiak i Kajros me origjinë po shqiptare. Gruaja e tij quhej Tefika Kahnum, mbesë e ish ministrit të jashtëm të Egjiptit, i cili rridhte nga një familje me gjak franko-shqiptar. (Mbesë e Sulejman Pashës, një oficer i lartë francez i Napoleon Bonopartit që ishte konvertuar në musliman) Fuati do të kishte pesë fëmijë; princeshë Fajzen, princeshë Fevzien, Faiken, Fatijen dhe një djalë, mbretin e ardhshëm Faruk. Fuati vdiq në Kaba Sarai në Kajro dhe u varros në Khedival Mauzoleum në xhaminë ar-Rifai po në Kajro. Khedive Ismaili (gjyshi i Fevzies) dhe i ati i Fuatit nuk ishte një njeri i kufizuar nga politika. Ai kishte një pasion të zjarrtë për ndërtime dhe rregullime në mënyrën më moderne të kohës në Egjiptin e qeverisur nga shqiptarët. Infrastruktura moderne e Egjiptit është vepër e tij, po ashtu baza industriale për ndërtimin e Kanalit të Suezit është po vepër e tij. Tre djem të tij dhe një nip ju bashkuan mbretërimit të Dinastisë Shqiptare në Egjipt të trashëguar nga Mehmet Aliu. I ati i Fevzies, Fuati ishte djali i dymbëdhjetë dhe më i vogli i Ismailit. Ky do të ishte dhe një nga mbretërit më antiotomanë që iu kundërvu Perandorisë Otomane me kulturën e tij perëndimore. Ishte kjo kohë kur Egjipti u vu nën influencën e Britanisë së Madhe. Për t’u mbrojtur nga sulmet ruso-turko-franko, Egjipti u vu nën protektoratin anglez dhe mbretërinë e shpallën sulltanat. Ftakeqësisht Egjipti nuk qe një shtet i pavarur në të vërtetë, “it was well understood that the country’s nominal ruler could only be a puppet of the overbearing colonialist power.” Fayza Hassan, “Al-Ahram Weekly Online,” (7- 13 shkurt 2002, botimi No. 572), një revistë e përjavshme në internet në Egjipt. Gjatë kësaj periudhe, nën mbështetjen e Anglisë, Fuati u shndërrua nga një princ në Sulltan i Egjiptit e më pas në mbret duke u bërë kështu mbreti i parë i Dinastisë Shqiptare të Egjiptit në 1923. Anglezët zgjodhën Fuatin, pasi ai ishte tërësisht i orientuare pro anglez, me shpirt, zemër dhe mendje europiane dhe aspak arabe apo turke. Një arsye tjetër ishte sepse Fuati fliste shqip, anglisht dhe frëngjisht dhe nuk dinte të fliste turqisht dhe arabisht. Për të ishte e pazakontë t’ju drejtohej arabëve në gjuhën e tyre. E shoqja e Fuatit ishte Nazlia (gruaja e dytë) që ishte edukuar në Paris dhe fliste rrjedhshëm frëngjishten njëlloj si Fuati, duke bërë kështu që familja e tyre të ishte një familje frankofone. I ati i saj ishte Ministër i Bujqësisë. Ata u martuan në një festë intime familjare në 24 maj 1919 dhe pas 9 muajsh ata lindën fëmijën e parë që ishte djalë dhe që u quajt Faruk, i cili njihet pak a shumë nga shqiptarët si pritës i Mbretit Zog në emigrim pas pushtimit italian të Shqipërisë. Nazlija ishte e bukur dhe kishte gishtërinj shumë të hijshëm. Pas Farukut ata lindën 4 vajza dhe të katërta morën emra që fillonin me gërmën “F” që është një gërmë, e cila sipas besimit arab sjell fat dhe pasuri. Njëra nga ato qe Fevzia, e cila lindi pikërisht në 5 nëntor 1921, dy vjet para se i ati të shpallej mbret. Fevzia do të bëhej motra dhe shoqja më besnike e të vëllait dhe do të ndikonte shumë në jetën e tij derisa ai të bëhej mbret, pasardhës i të jatit. Faruku qe shumë i pashëm dhe shumë i dhënë pas qefit dhe bixhozit prandaj dhe mbretëria në kohën e tij mori rrukullimën, gjë që do të kishte një ndikim shumë të madh në përgatitjen e një puçi ushtark që do ta rrëzonte atë nga froni dhe më pas do emërohej pa fat mbreti i vogël Fuat i II gjashtë muajsh. Fevzia Fevzia do të lindte nga martesa e dytë e Sulltanit (më vonë mbretit) të Egjiptit, Fuati I me Nazlie Sabri siç e thamë më lart, në pallatin mbretëror Ras al-Tine Palace në Aleksandria, dhe qe vajza më e vjetër e Fuatit. Fevzia ishte mbesë (nga nëna) e Sulejman Pashës, ish oficer i lartë i Napoleon Bonopartit, i konvertuar në fenë islame dhe i inkuadruar në ushtrinë egjiptiane. Tre motrat e tjera të saj ishin, Fejza, Faika dhe Fatija. E hollë, e bukur, me një figurë elegante të paparë ndonjëherë, mpleksur tërë magjia e bukurisë femrore. Vëllai i vetëm i saj ishte Faruku. Ajo pati dhe dy gjysëm vëllezër nga martesa e parë e Mbretit Fuat me Princeshë Shivakiar Khanum Effendi, me të cilët ajo nuk pati marrëdhënie. Ky qe pak a shumë backgraund i familjes së Fevzies së bukur. Fevzia -gruaja me bukuri të rrallë Kjo grua është përshkruar në të shumtën e rasteve si një “Bukuri Shokuese,” si “Shkatërruese Zemrash,” si “Princesha me e bukur e botës,” si “Grua që të rrëzon me një shikim,” etj. Disa gazeta të kohës së saj e kanë cilësuar si, “Gruan më të bukur të botës” dhe në të vërtetë ajo ishte. Në atë kohë në Hollivud flitej për të sikur të qe Ylli i Hollivudit. Fotografi i Mbretërisë Kinematografike Sir Cecil Beaton do të shkruante këto fjalë për Fevzien e bukur: “Në qoftë se Boticeli do të mishëronte në penelin e tij një Afërditë Aziatike, Fevzia do të qe subjekti i duhur. Vetëm pasqyrimi i shpirtit dhe fytyrës së saj engjëllore prej perëndeshe do të na jepte në përjetësi një bukuri magjepse të paparë ndonjëherë me sytë e saj blu dhe buzët e saj si tul qershie, nën kurorën e flokëve gështenjë të errët, do të bënte që burrat e tërë botës të humbisnin mendjen.” Gazeta, revista të kohës do të shkruanin kështu për Fevzien: “E hollë, e bukur, me një figurë elegante të paparë ndonjëherë, mpleksur tërë magjia e bukurisë femrore së bashku me pasionin hyjnor të një shembëlltyre marramendëse dhe shokuese, do të spikaste femra më ideale e tërë kohrave e që do të quhej Fevzie.” “Askush dhe asnjë mashkull s’mund t’i rezistonte dot asaj joshje të ëmbël përmbledhur vetëm në një femër që vezullonte në Kajro dhe që do ndriçonte më shumë se Dielli Arab.” Gazetat e tërë Arabisë, Azisë, Europës dhe Amerikës do ta shpallnin Princeshë Fevzien si Miss Botën e pakurorëzuar. Reza Shah i Iranit do të shikonte më shumë nga Fevzia sesa nga Dielli Persian. Faruku, vëllai i Fevzies do të shikonte një Shah në krah të tij si kunat dhe përkrahës në trazirat anti Farukiane. Po ashtu me këtë martesë do të rritej shumë edhe influenca dhe mbështetja për Farukun në Lindjen e Mesme. Ai mezi priste që ta bënte Shahun Iranian kunatin e tij. Në atë kohë Perëndesha e Bukurisë, Fevzia ishte vetëm 17 vjeçe. Fevzia Princeshë e Iranit Mohammad Reza Pahlavi Në moshën 17 vjeçe ajo u martua me Mohammad Reza Pahlavi (1919-1980), Princ i Kurorëzuar i Iranit në Kajro, në 16 mars 1939; pas muajt të tyre të mjaltit, martesa u përsërit në Tehran. Dy vjet më vonë i shoqi do të bëhej Shah i Iranit duke ndjekur vullnetin e të atit. Ky shah i ri nuk do të binte dhe aq në sy si Shah i Madh, por do të binte në sy si burri i gruas më të bukur në botë. Gazetarë të ndryshëm do të vërshonin në pallatin e saj për t’i bërë fotografi dhe për ta shpallur si “Venusin e Azisë”. Një përshkrim të mahnitshëm i ka bërë gazetari Cecil Beaton. Martesa nuk qe e suksesshme. Mbas lindjes së bijës së tyre të vetme, Princeshës Shahnaz Pahlavi I erdhi divorci. Divorci Fevzia nuk do të qe e lumtur me Shahun e Iranit, ajo shpesh bisedonte me të vëllanë se, “Këta nuk janë si ne. Këtu s’mund të durohet asgjë, bile dhe fryma...” Letrat e saj do të binin në dorën e Princeshë Ashraf Pahlavi, e cila ishte vërtet një intrigante e madhe dhe që bënte ligjin në shtëpinë mbretërore. Familja Mbretërore Egjiptiane banonte në Pallatin Abdin, që ishte një ndërtesë e tipit orient nga jashtë por brenda çdo gjë ishte oksidentale ashtu siç ishte dhe mentaliteti i pjestarëve të shtëpisë. Tapetet ishin savoneze dhe rrugicat ishin persiane. Tapiceritë e kolltuqeve, divaneve, shilteve dhe këndeve ishin të gjitha franceze të stilit tipik antik francez. Kornizat e pikturave ishin të gjitha të gdhendura prej ari dhe argjendi sipas një arti të vjetër europian. E kundërta qe në Pallatin e Shahut Reza Pahlavi siç do të shprehej Fevzia, “lived comfortably but simply, probably no better than a prosperous European family of the haute bourgeoisie.” Në këtë pallat sundonte ligji monark anakronik në stilin e vjetër të bashkësisë primitive. Njerëzit dhe gjithçka atje ishin formale dhe në funksion të vetëm një njeriu. As që bëhej fjalë për personalitet dhe dinjitet individual. Një skllavëri që rronte në salltanet e luks, por me shpirt fukara. Kjo jetë për Fevzien ishte një skëterrë. Aty nuk shiheshin poetë, artistë, muzikantë intelektualë, aristokratë që të merrnin pjesë në jetën e pallatit ashtu siç ndodhte në Egjipt. Vërtet kishte ca lodraxhinj që u binin lodrave dhe ca çingene që kërcenin për të zbavitur Shahun, por që nuk kishin aspak të drejtë të bisedonin ndërmjet tyre apo më keq, të hynin në biseda private me princeshat dhe princët e pallatit. Në Egjipt, në pallatin e saj flitej lirshëm në shumë gjuhë, në arabisht, anglisht, frëngjisht, turqisht dhe në shqip. Në Teheran flitej vetëm arabisht. Princesha Ashraf qe e vetmja që komunikonte në gjuhë të huaja me Fevzien e bukur. Rrobat dhe veshjet e Pallatit Mbretëror në Egjipt priteshin nga stilistët më të mirë francezë ndërsa në Teheran, në Pallatin e Shahut ato ishin njëlloj si të çdo iraniani të pasur. Në kohët që në Egjipt sundonte dinastia e shqiptarit nga Zëmblaku i Korçës, Egjipti qe i tëri i civilizuar, i bukur, misterioz, tolerant dhe shumë i gjallë. Kajro qe një qytet kozmopolit, ku hoxha predikonte duke thirrur Allah Akhbar! (Zoti është i madh!) Dhe prifti do të thoshte, “Laudette Jesu Christos!” (Lavdi Jezu Krishtit!) E kundërta ngjiste në metropolitanin iranian. Atje sundonte provincializmi oriental dhe kishat ishin të ndaluara. Monotonia të mbyste dhe arkitektura e qytetit ishte e njëjtë. Bota dukej shumë larg prej Teheranit dhe Teherani ishte i harruar nga bota. Një larmi ngjyrash të pallateve dukej sikur thyente pak monotoninë, por në fakt të shtonte mërzinë, njëlloj si ngjyrat e ndezura të pallatave të Edi Ramës sot në Tiranë. Teherani nuk kishte një pamje inspirimi siç qe Kajro dhe këtë gjë e thoshin të gjithë vizitorët që vizitonin këto dy kryeqytete. “Teheran is not a very inspiring sight.” Vetëm dy gjëra qenë pak zbavitëse; “watching old American movies; and the Muslim theater”, duke dominuar heroizmin e heronjve muslimanë, ku martirët e tyre përfundonin në një vdekje të lavdishme! Rrugët e Teheranit ishin tërë pluhur në verë dhe tërë baltë në dimër, njëlloj si rrugët e Tiranës sot. Natën njerëzit kishin frikë të lëviznin pasi qarkullonin shumë vjedhës dhe kriminelë. Kjo ishte pak a shumë pamja e vendit, ku Fevzia e bukur europiane po mbyllte ditët e rinisë së saj. Mbretëresha Fevzia -titulli perandoreshë akoma nuk kishte filluar të përdorej në Iran -do të kërkonte divorcin me Mbretin e Iranit në vitin 1945 dhe do të kthehej në Kajro. Divorci do t’i jepej në 17 nëntor 1948 dhe në këtë kohë ajo do të quhej përsëri Princeshë e Egjiptit. vajza e saj do të ngelej në derën e Shahut të Iranit. Për kuriozitet, edhe vëllai i saj Faruk do të divorcohej nga gruaja e tij e parë, Feridja, po atë javë që u divorcua e motra. Asnjëherë nuk u deklaruan arësyet e divorcit të saj, veçse dihej mirë që ajo u largua nga Shahu, i cili pas largimit të saj deklaroi se “Miqësia me Egjiptin do të vazhdojë.” Fevzia Shirin Martesa me Kolonel Ismail Hussain Shirin Beu Në 28 mars 1949, në Kajro, Princeshë Fevzia do të rimartohej me kolonel Ismail Hussain Shirin Bey, (1919-1994), një kushëri i largët i saj (me gjak shqiptar) i cili ishte Ministër i Luftës së Egjiptit. Ata patën dy fëmijë: Nadian (lindur 1950) dhe Muhametin (lindur në vitin 1955). Tashmë emri i saj do te ishte Princeshë Fevzia Shirin, pas martesës së dytë në vitin 1949 dhe kështu do të njihej derisa të përmbysej Dinastia e Shqiptarëve të Egjiptit në vitin 1952. Në këtë kohë, pas përmbysjes së mbretërimit të vëllait të saj Faruk, ata do të emëronin nipin e saj Fuatin II si mbret të Egjiptit, i cili së bashku me tërë pjestarët e tjerë të familjes mbretërore do të emigronin përgjithmonë në Zvicër. Në Zvicër, ish mbreti Faruk do të vritej në rrethana ende të panjohura dhe shumë misterioze, por që dyshimet sot shpien në dorën e Enver Hoxhës, i cili mendohet të jetë hakmarrë kundër tij pasi Mbreti Faruk ishte mbështetësi kryesor i Mbretit Zog dhe i tërë kontigjenteve të shqiptarëve antikomunist që përgatiteshin në perëndim për të rrëzuar pushtetin e tij komunist. Diçka rreth “vdekjes” së saj Vdekja e Princeshë Fevzies është raportuar gabim në janar të vitit 2005 pasi në këtë ditë ka vdekur e mbesa e saj, Fezia, bijë e Mbretit Faruk (1940-2005), njëra nga tre vajzat e tij, e cila pati emër shumë të përafërt me Fevzijen. Princeshë Fevzia rron akoma në Lozanë të Zvicrës. Titujt e saj që nga lindja -Princeshë e Lartë e Sullatanatit, Fevzia e Egjiptit -Princeshë e Lartë Mbretërore e Egjiptit -Kurorën e Lartë të Princeshës në Iran -Mbretëreshë Imperiale e Iranit -Mbretëreshë e Lartë e Iranit dhe e Egjiptit -Princeshë e Lartë e Iranit dhe Egjiptit -Zonja Ismail Shirin http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OnuzzOmk1j4&feature=player_embedded Kategoria:PORTRETE